The Last Song
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: Hebe. The loving daughter of Zeus and Hera. Turned rebellious and mean after her parents' divorce. When she was young,she loved playing the piano. She was asked to join Apollo's Julliard but she refused. Can Heracles complete her and fulfill her?
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Song**

_This is a worthwhile story. Which means. My first Hebe and Heracles story? Weird eyy? I don't know I just..well..thought of it. Ever remember Zeus and Hera's divorce on my story,"Let's End This Pain and Torture"? Well,this it what happens between the times they got divorced. This time it's different. Hera and her kids didn't need to move out. They can still stay in Olympus. This isn't the same story in Greek Mythology of Hebe and Hercules' forced marriage. This is different. Far different. I'm creating my own Mythology. Anyway,I'm grabbing this idea from the movie "The Last Song". I wanna try to relate it a little bit in Greek Mythology. So. Before the divorce of her parents, Zeus and Hera. Hebe was a loving and caring girl. She always had time with her brothers and sisters,and she had time to help her mother with her problems about her Fathers infidelities. Now that her parents had divorced and her Mother is getting married to Poseidon,Hebe turned rebellious. SEQUEL. ENJOY! I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ON THE WAY TO THE STORY! :]_

_

* * *

_

Hebe. Goddess of Youth. Cup bearer of the Gods. Loving daughter of Zeus and Hera. She is the most family-oriented,caring and sweetest daughter of Zeus and Hera. She is little the opposite of Ares. Who is in vain of war and war. She is very close to her sisters,Enyo and Eileithyia. She is also the comforter of her Mother and her brother Hephaestus. In notably suitable occasions,when her Mother finds out another of her fathers Infidelities,she's always there for her. Telling her it will be alright. Same thing with Hephaestus. In other times,she sees Hephaestus lounging around her Mother and Father's garden alone and heartbroken because of Aphrodite,his wife. She'd approach her brother and comfort him. Telling him,'She's not worth your being' or 'You'd know her,she's the goddess of love. She controls her seductions.' and other things that will bring a smile to Hephaestus' face. She loves to play the piano. She's known to her great talent of playing the piano. Yep. She was the happy-go lucky side of Zeus and Hera's family.

But not until the dreadful and horrifying divorce of the lovely King and Queen of the heavens,Zeus and Hera. Hebe never wanted this. She felt all,well heartbroken. Torn to pieces. She never wants a broken family. Not until the divorce of her parents, of course. Hebe turned to trickery to herself and became rebellious. Hebe hated her Father with all her bleeding heart. She was furious and at rage of her Father. She isn't this loving and caring daughter anymore. In fact,she is now the meanest daughter of Zeus and Hera. She refuse to attend celebrations in Olympus. She refuse to become the cup bearer of the Gods. She refused the comfort and support of her brothers and sisters. She refused everything,and would always be in her Mother and Father's garden. Alone. She felt too much pain that she has turned down herself. Despite her depression about her parents divorce,she refuse to love anyone in this world.

A year after her parents divorce,nothing happened. No 'let's-get-back-together-so-our-daughter-won't-be-such-a-bitch-to-everybody' happening between Zeus and Hera. Hera of course hurt and disbursed,decided to marry her brother Poseidon despite the unsatisfying divorce with his wife Amphitrite,Poseidon had little chance to start a new wife,and a new family,with Hera. It came to happen that Hera now lived with Poseidon,together with Hebe and her other brothers and sisters. Now despite Hebe's wonderful talent of playing the piano,she was invited to go back to Olympus to attend Apollo's Julliard. Hebe refuses to come. Hera,concerned over her daughter Hebe. Asked Poseidon to live in Mount Olympus for a while and then get married next year. Poseidon agreed. So Hera and her children went back to Olympus for Hebe's sake in joining Apollo's famous Julliard. When they got there. Hebe still refused to visit Apollo's Julliard. Hera still worried about her daughter,asked Zeus to convince her. Even though they both know the fact that Hebe hates Zeus.

Now Hebe has to suffer being with her Father for the whole year just to get into Apollo's Julliard. In the heights of Mount Olympus arrived Hera with her children. Hebe,the rebellious daughter of Zeus and Hera,stubbornly got out of the chariot.

"Father!" exclaimed Eileithyia and Enyo as they ran to Zeus and hugged him.

"Hey there girls. Hebe." said Zeus as he let go of Enyo and approached Hebe. Hebe just rolled her eyes and went upstairs to unpack her clothes.

Zeus sighed as he asked Hephaestus and Ares,"She still hates me doesn't she?", Hephaestus and Ares frowned as they replied,

"Ya think?". Hephaestus,Ares,Enyo and Eileithyia then went upstairs to unpack like Hebe did. Whenever some God or Goddess approaches Hebe,she just rolls her eyes and ignore them.

Hera just got out of the chariot. She thanked the driver and rolled her mallets. Hera and Zeus watched their daughter Hebe alone and ignoring everybody she passes through. Hera then spoke,"Will you please control your daughter's attitude. She's not doing any good. I mean she's really mean to everybody,and Apollo really wants her in his Julliard. You know how talented she is." Zeus turned to face his ex-wife as he said,"I'll try. If she even talks to me. Um. Here,I'll help you with your bags." Zeus grabbed Hera's bags and went upstairs to the Guest Room.

"I think I'll be okay for now. Thank you." said Hera as Zeus nodded and said,"If you want breakfast,there's Ambrosia and Nectar downstairs. Make yourself at home." He smiled and left Hera's room. When Zeus got downstairs to the kitchen he saw Ares,Hephaestus,Enyo and Eileithyia sitting and eating their Ambrosia. He then saw Hebe go downstairs. He then spoke,"Hebe. Come. Eat. You must be tired from that ride. Look we have Ambrosia,Nectar,Eggs,Pita." Hebe ignored her Father and just went straight to the garden.

Ares frowned as he said,"Vegetarian Father.",Zeus lit up an eyebrow as he asked,"Since when?".

"For a year and a half,it's ridiculous." replied Ares as he started to play with his Ambrosia. Zeus sighed as he took a seat on one of the dining chairs. Livid footsteps were then heard from the stairs. There appeared Apollo with some papyrus,files and music sheets for his Julliard class with The Muses. He lit up an eyebrow as he saw his Father depressed and completely not himself. Apollo's strong and sensual voice then echoed through the dining room.

"Father? What's wrong with you? Where's Hebe? I've got her Julliard files all ready."

"It's Hebe. She still hates me and she still refuses to join your Julliard son. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Father. I know one of these days she will join my Julliard. And I know one of these days,she will find someone who will complete her. It might not be you. It might not be Mother. It might not be any Gods. But I am sure of it. Everything changes Father. Everything except our immortality for course. Well. I have to go now. Oh,and Hephaestus. Do you mind cleaning my Lyre for me? It's damn filled with dust from last night's finals." Hephaestus and Zeus nodded as Apollo gracefully left the room. Suddenly,Hebe entered the dining room silently and stubbornly,as Ares quickly joked,

"Hebe. Come join us. Being rebellious can sure make you hungry. Trust me."

"Yeah. Whatever. Thanks for the advice." Hebe replied as she rolled her eyes and went upstairs to her room.

"Gods,can you believe her?" frowned Eileithyia.

"Oh put a sock in it Isha. I'm sure she'll be fine. We just need some technical guy who can liven up her gloomy life. Someone who can complete her." said Ares. Suddenly,livid and strong footsteps entered the room. From the dark light entered Heracles.

"Heracles! Son. What brings you here?" asked Zeus as he rose from his seat and gave his son a fatherly hug. They both pulled away as Heracles replied,

"Oh nothing. Just stopped by for a visit. You know. Stuff. Is Athena in? I would like to practice some Bow and Arrows with her."

"Apparently Athena is quite busy with some structures in Athens."

"Well. How about Artemis?"

"She's with her Huntress' in the Mortal world. They had a new attacker coming along."

"Apollo?"

"Well. He's busy with papyrus and files for my daughter to enter his Julliard."

"Your daughter? Enyo,Eileithyia or Hebe?"

"Hebe. Apollo asked her to join his Julliard. Apparently she refused and turned down herself."

"Ah. Hebe. I have heard she is famous for her great talent in playing the piano."

"Indeed she is. Unfortunately,after my divorce with Hera. She turned trickery to herself and became rebellious."

"Ouch. That's tough."

"I know. Right now, I'm trying to convince her in joining Apollo's Julliard. Which I can't since she's too oblivious and hates me."

"Well. Maybe I could convince her."

"You'd do that?"

"Well. Sure. Maybe. I mean I have to meet her first and all that before convincing her."

"Good luck about that!" exclaimed Eileithyia,Enyo,Ares and Hephaestus as all of them left except Hephaestus who hasn't finished his Ambrosia yet.

"I'd be delighted to convince her. May I ask where she is?"

Suddenly,Hebe went downstairs and stared in awe at Heracles. She snapped out of paradise as she pretended to stubbornly walk away from Heracles and her Father, on the way to the garden.

"I think you know where she is now." Heracles nodded as he left his Father and went for the garden. Zeus sighed as he saw Hephaestus rise from his seat. Unfortunately, he wouldn't want to be alone all day.

"Hephaestus. Do you mind if I come to you to your forge? I seem all alone today. And I..erm need some company." asked Zeus. Hephaestus lit up an eyebrow and crept a smile as he said,

"Of course Father. You can help me by finishing another one of Ares' chariot and Athena's shield." Zeus rose from his seat as he followed Hephaestus to his forge.

* * *

_Done! Finally! Hehe. Wait for the 2nd Chapter,cause that's where the little itty bitty romance is! Hebe/Heracles style. Hm. I never thought of making one's like these. Hebe/Heracles story. Oh well. Reviews please. And you could all give me ideas for the story. If you ever watched "The Last Song" or read the book of it. Please note me some things about it so I can accelerate it in my story. _

_Thank you for reading! Chapter 2 coming up! Progress. Progress. :]  
_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Song**

_2nd Chapter! Okay so this is where Heracles meets Hebe and other serious things and all that. Reviews please and Enjoy! ~_

_

* * *

_

As Heracles enter the garden,he saw Hebe sitting on the beautiful fountain with Zeus and Hera's statue on it while water overflew from both their heads. Heracles saw Hebe reading one of Apollo's _"Julliard: Practice and Introductory"_ books. Heracles leaned against one pillar as he said,

"I thought you refused to join Apollo's Julliard." Hebe startled about Heracles,quickly kept her book on her back as she said,

"Wh- What are you doing here?"

"You know. I just thought I'd stop by and pay visits. I'm suppose to be practicing Bow and Arrows with Athena,Artemis or Apollo right now. Unfortunately they're too busy."

Hebe still in awe seeing Heracles' sexy abs,rolled her eyes and said,"Would you please leave me alone?" Heracles frowned as he walked up to Hebe and sat with her on the fountain and replied,

"Why? Are you always used to being alone?" Hebe,in wonder why Heracles would even dare talk to her just sighed and gave her best shot. I mean she hasn't been talking to anyone since she got to Olympus today. So,she might as well have a little talk with Heracles. Besides,she kinda likes him anyway. Hebe sighed sadly as she replied,

"No. But sometimes it's the best thing I could usually do. Being alone makes me think deeper. At least when you're alone. Nobody can ruin you."

"Well. Why would you think anyone would ruin you?"

"Remember my - I mean, Our parents' divorce? That's what's got me in the jig in the first place. I hate divorces. Especially when it's between Mother and Father. I hate Father. He's always so unfaithful to Mother, with such things you wouldn't even know. I felt hopeless when Mother and Father divorced. It's like living in The Underworld. That's why sometimes I'd prefer to be alone."

Heracles nodded as he said,"Oh. But don't you think you're over reacting. I mean it happens. Literally,that people change. And divorces happen."

"Divorces never happen to Gods. Not until now of course. And Mother is the Goddess of _Marriage_ and Childbirth. That's why she can't just get divorced. Cause she'd be setting the same example to Mortals."

"Oh. Well,you can't just turn down yourself just because of Mother and Father's divorce. Let them sort it out themselves. None of what happened to Mother and Father had anything to do to you."

"That's the problem. I love Mother and Father. I don't want them to be apart. But their divorce is the reason why I have to be like this."

"Well. Okay,so maybe you _can_ turn down yourself. But I heard you like playing the piano. That's a goal. And a special talent. Why would you turn down such a goal? Why would you turn down such an opportunity to join Apollo's Julliard?"

"I didn't turn down my goal. I didn't turn down my talent. What all they think is that if I'm this so rebellious,they'd think I'd turn down everything. But not my talent. I would really love to join Apollo's Julliard. But my depression is crossing over me. Making me stop reaching my goal. Making me stop reaching my best talent. Still,at the same time. I kind of refuse to join Apollo's Julliard. Life is unfair you know. Even an immortal life. For now. I can never go to distance."

"Of course you can. You have forever to decide what you can do to your life. When I was young,I would've wished to be just like everybody else. Normal. But I thought about my strength. What I can do about it. Look at me now. A Hero."

"Well. That's different about my goal."

"A goal is a goal. It's something we aim for. You can't just be rebellious all your life. Maybe there is still hope between Mother and Father. Hey,Pandora had hope under her little box. What more if there is hope underneath Mother and Father?"

Hebe giggled melodiously as she said,"You know. You're not that bad as Mother thought you were."

"She just said that because I'm a son of one of Father's infidelities. You know how Mother is. She'd try to kill every different woman and every different child Father had."

"Yeah. But she's not that all mean. I mean,yeah she tries to kill Father's affairs. But that's so far way different from her life. She loves Father too much she'd cross jealousy and try to kill Father's affairs. Sometimes people would do that just for love."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The way Heracles stares at Hebe is perfectly different. He doesn't know what hit him. But,he thinks he's falling for Hebe. Same thing with Hebe. Who would have known just a single conversation could turn into falling in .. love? Love? Hm. What is that word? Sure Heracles had a total of 3 wives before,but he had never fallen for anyone like this in his entire life. Hebe never actually experienced having love in her life. You know,love like..falling in love. She's a virgin. And she would never know what falling in love was meant for. But right then and there. She could feel love. Hebe and Heracles continued talking about .. well almost everything.

They kept on talking about their lives. About their goals and dreams like normal gods would do. They laughed at each others jokes and Hebe would comfort Heracles like Heracles comforted her. It was the least she could do to thank him for approaching her and started talking to her about her complications. Meanwhile with Hephaestus and Zeus. There were also laughter lifting from Hephaestus' forge as they joked around the simplest wrong things Zeus had done at Ares' Chariot.

With one last chuckle from Hephaestus,he then became serious and asked,"Um. Father?"

Zeus wiped a tear of joy from his eye and stopped chuckling and turned serious as well. "Yes son?"

"Have you and Mother ever thought about..you know getting back together?" Zeus turned away from Hephaestus as he grabbed nails from the work desk as he sighed and said,"Your Mother's about to get married." Hephaestus smirked as he said,

"So? You have dibs. You married her first!" Zeus chuckled as he threw 3 nails at Hephaestus which Hephaestus caught and attached the nails on the chariot.

"Well. Yeah. I did. But.. she doesn't feel anything for me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Mother still loves you. Even if she is marrying Uncle Poseidon. I mean every single night,I'd hear her sleep talk about you. She keeps on saying she still loves you and other things that I barely understand." Zeus and Hephaestus chuckled as Zeus helped Hephaestus with the chariot.

"Really now?"

"Yep! But umm.. I wanna ask why.. you and mother have to.. divorce.."

"Erm.. It's very complicated son. You know how me and your mother are. We have arguments that sometimes lead to nothingness."

"Can't you two even go for a day when all the Gods can't hear you two's cold words and yells?"

"Your Mother would have doubted that."

"Right. But.. can't you do a thing? I .. mean Hebe. What about my big sister? She's turning rebellious under Hecate's glare just because of you and mother's divorce."

"Nothing between me and your mother had anything to do with Hebe. She just suddenly turned out like that."

"She turned out like that because of your divorce. You know Hebe doesn't like divorces,especially when it's between you and mother."

"I know that."

"So? Why don't you run of romeo and catch up with juliet before her forced marriage comes to show!"

"Hey. Don't relate Romeo and Juliet between Me and your Mother."

"Hey. I'm just trying to help. I could ask Aphrodite to tell his son Eros to shoot you two and everything would be A Okay."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." Zeus lit up an eye brow as Hephaestus chuckled and said,

"I'm just kidding." Laughter rose once again from Hephaestus' forge. Meanwhile with Hera. She doesn't seem to be laughing and in the mood that very day while talking to her sisters Hestia and Demeter about Zeus. Hera,Demeter and Hestia were in Hera's guest room. Clamping over Hera's sadness and depression.

"So you never really intend to get back with Zeus?" asked Hestia as she grabbed the a glass of nectar on the coffee table.

"I don't..really know.." replied Hera.

"Okay. So we'll ask this. For example,you chose to get back with Zeus. What are you going to do with Poseidon?" whispered Demeter.

"I'm pretty sure Amphitrite will be well known happy when she finds out I'm not about to marry her fish headed ex-husband." responded Hera.

"True. True. Quite the cointreau. But,do you still love Zeus?" asked Hestia as she carefully dipped the glass of nectar on top of the celestial bronze coaster.

Hera lit up an eye brow as she took a sip of her nectar and said,"Of course I still do."

"Well. I don't see the problem about that. But how come you still don't want to get back together with him? For the sake of your Daughter Hebe, Hera! Come on!" exclaimed Hestia as she rose from her seat and started nagging.

"For the sake of your daughter Hera! Hebe isn't doing any good! She's not happy with her life! She's so.. gloomy. Look at her! She even refuses to join Apollo's Julliard! She refuses to be the cup bearer of the gods and Ganymede is still on vacation! We still need our Ambrosia and Nectar along,and neither of our cup bearers are there to.. well.. Bear them! Haven't you and Zeus ever thought of that?"

Hera frowned as she also rose from her seat and fought back,

"How can I get back with Zeus if he still continues his countless affairs! He's never going to change! Even if I get back with him, he's still going to do it again!" Hestia groaned as she yelled,

"This isn't about you Hera! This is about Hebe now! Don't you think getting back together would be the sake for your daughter? I mean, just look at her and and I'll have you know she's perfectly gloomy and dark, which exactly means .. -" Hestia was cut off by the melodious giggling of Hebe out from the garden. Hestia,Hera and Demeter looked at each other as they ran to the balcony and saw Hebe with Heracles. They were laughing and by the scene of it. Hebe wasn't this gloomy godlet anymore. She's this sunny little godlet who is happily living a lifetime of happiness in Heracles' jokes.

Hera crept a smile across her face as she lit up an eye brow and faced her sister Hestia and she said,

"You were saying?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

_Chapter 2 finally done! I think my story is a little far different from the real story of the last song. Oh well. It's my imagination anyway. :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Song**

_3rd Chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I had to like progress up what's next. Oh and by the way,my new story,"The Truth Underneath The Heart" is not One Shot. It's a 3 chapter sequel. I'm just saying. Here you go readers! I apologize for spelling mistakes. I'll try to rewrite it as soon as possible. :]_

* * *

"No.. No.. I wasn't saying anything." claimed Hestia as Hera smirked and watched the pair laugh their hearts out. Hera smiled lightly once again as she called for her sisters attention,

"Well.. Let's leave them. Stop ruining their fun. Give it a rest. This probably would just happen to Hebe's life for once." Hestia and Demeter nodded as they went inside Hera's room. With one last meledious laugh of Hebe,she wiped a tear of joy from her right eye as she started to get serious,

"Well. I better get going. I have.. erm.. stuff.. to do." Heracles also stopped his laughter as he nodded and asked,

"When can we see each other again?" Hebe lit up an eyebrow as she said,

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Alright. Tomorrow, I'm bringing you to a special place you'd never even know."

"Where?"

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on tell me!" Hebe giggled as she tried to pulverize Heracles playfully. Despite the fact that she sometimes acts like a little child. Heracles eyes never deceived him; the sight of Hebe's beauty, even though she was this gloomy and rebellious daughter of Zeus and Hera. Heracles just chuckled and responded,

"It's a surprise. I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Aw. Well. Okay." Hebe giggled once again as they both rose from the fountain and went to walk straight to the big golden doors out front. Before Heracles could leave,Hebe gave Heracles some ambrosia for the trip down below and said her good bye's to Heracles as Heracles left with his silver chariot,also; more likely carved and made by Hephaestus. When Heracles' chariot left, Hebe sighed dreamily as she gracefully went upstairs to her room. Even though she is happy having Heracles with her. She still has that twitch of rebelliousness inside her. Despite the facts that first of all; her parents are divorced. Secondly; she still hates her father. And lastly; she still refuses to enter Apollo's Julliard even though it meant for Heracles to make her. Hebe closed her doors as she leaned on the door and giggled quietly as an image of Heracles fill her thoughts.

She knows this feeling. It's love. Damn Eros. How dare he even tries to shoot Hebe with one of his ridiculous love arrows. But it didn't have to be ridiculous now, cause the arrow is causing her too much love, there is no way hate will cover her up this time. Hebe squeeled as she grabbed a piece of papyrus and a pen as she started dribbling words. Almost like she was writing a song. Suddenly,she heard a knock on the door. The door creeked open slowly as Hera's face appeared on the edge of the door; as she called out,

"Hebe. Sweetheart. Dinner's ready." Hebe smiled lightly at her Mother as she nodded. Hera opened the door widely now,exposing her thin and petite body. Hera walked over to Hebe and sat next to her. Hera lit up an eyebrow as she saw the words her daughter were writing on the clean papyrus. Hera crept a smile as she asked,

"Hebe. What's that?" Hebe smiled as she turned her gaze away from the papyrus then to her Mother.

"It's a song."

"A song?"

"Yes. A song." Hera read the first verse of the song Hebe was making:

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a soul'_

_A beautiful melody_

_When the night's so low_

_Cause' there is no gurantee_

_That this life is easy_

Hera smiled happily at her daughter as she said,

"It looks so beautiful sweety."

"Thank you Mother. I'm not done with it yet, though I still have to add up the tone." Hera giggled lightly as she said,

"Well. You can finish that song of yours after dinner. Come. Everyone is waiting for us." Hebe nodded as she put down the papyrus and pen and followed her Mother out of the room and to the dining room. When Hebe entered the dining room, it was the usual everythingness that leds up, especially when this dining room is Olympus. All 12 Olympian Gods including her sisters sat on the large rectangular table. The room was lit up like golden sunshine. Hebe could smell the delicious Ambrosia her favorite Aunt Hestia has made. The sweet smell of Dionysus' Minty Grape wine filled the humid air. Music filled the air as The Muses danced and sang with a mixture of Apollo's perfect musical composition. Hebe sat down in the left row which had Demeter,Artemis,Apollo,Aphrodite and her brother Hephaestus in it. She sat beside Hephaestus as her brother greeted her musingly,

"Hello Hebe." Hebe smiled lightly as she responded,

"Hello Hephaestus." Hephaestus smiled back. Suddenly everyone started to chatter and eat up the delicious Ambrosia. Hebe quite didn't bother bearing the Gods with their Ambrosia's and Nectars. They can do it on their own. She thought. Suddenly between those squabling chatters of the Gods held Hera quiet. Hebe lit up an eye brow as she noticed her Mother seemingly bothered and not herself. Hebe grabbed the soft table napkin as she wiped out some drenches of the Ambrosia on her lips and started to ask her Mother who is just right beside her in the other way,since her Mother still was honored as Queen of the Gods,she sat on the tip of the table facing her ex-husband Zeus on the other side of the table.

"Mother. Is something wrong?" Hera sighed quietly as she put down her fork and said,

"It's your Father." Hebe lit up an eye brow. Urgh. She hated hearing her Mother talk about her so called 'father'. Instead of being rude to her Mother telling her things like, "Mother,get over him! He's nothing but a fake!", she just calmly asked,

"What about him?" Her mother pointed out at the other side of the table. There Hebe saw. Her Father flirting with her Aunt Demeter. One of the affairs of Zeus. Despite that Demeter was her Aunt, she still never regretted knowing about her and her father's union as they sprang Persephone, who is now the Queen of the Underworld. Demeter is such a brat. Hebe thought. I mean what did her Father even see in her? Mother is more beautiful than that springless little goody tissue goddess. Hera and Hebe were one. Hebe always helps out her Mother give Zeus' affairs a taste of seeming death. After her and her Mother killed Zeus' affair, they'd giggle histericaly as they watch Hermes lead the soul of Zeus' affair to the Underworld. Like Mother like Daughter. Hebe snapped out of thoughts as she forgotten her Mother was still upset. She then spoke,

"Forget about him, Mother. He's not worth you." Hera smiled slyly for a while and sadness fell on her face.

"But.. even if he's not worth me. Hebe. Please. Please oh please,join Apollo's Julliard." All Hebe replied to her Mother was a long and heavy sigh.

After dinner,Hebe stubbornly jumped on her bed and layed there for a few moments to clear her thoughts for just a while. After minutes of clear thoughts, she fell asleep.

Then,she started dreaming. In the heights of Olympus,bells rang and everything was white. Duh. There was a wedding coming along. And she would've imagine who was getting wed. It was Her and Heracles. She and Heracles smiled as everyone congratulated them and all seemingly happy endings. Her mother and father are finally back together,her brother Hephaestus is now happy with his relationship with Aphrodite,her brother Ares is now the boyfriend of her half-sister Athena,Apollo and Artemis; the twins were now in love with each other. It seems like Eros did a pretty good job with his bow and arrows. 5 points for the loverboy. When the wedding was all over,it was time for the honeymoon.

Hebe giggled melodiously as she was carried by Heracles bridal style and was layed on bed. They started removing clothings from each other, and soon enough they were already making love. Waiting for Artemis to descend the moon from the sky, and let Apollo rise the sun. Everything was perfect. Oh she loved Heracles so much.

She then woke up from her damn beautiful dream. Oh why couldn't it have been continued. When she checked her sundial,it was 12:00 in the morning. Great. Another one of her midnight wake up alarms. Hebe then suddenly thought about her Mother. Oh poor Mother. Hebe thought. She is still devastatingly heartbroken because of her unfaithful dreaded father. She rose from her bed and went for her Mother's room. She quietly opened her door lightly as she heard a familiar voice in her Mother's room. She took a peak and saw her Father sitting next to her sleeping Mother. Hebe wanted to go at rage and yell, "How dare you come close to my Mother you insufferable whore!". But no she couldn't, cause there were words from her Father's mouth,she barely heard him say.

Zeus held Hera's hand as he kissed them softly. He sighed as he said,

"Oh Hera.. I'm so sorry our love has to end this badly. I'm sorry I have gotten our daughter into our silly little mess. Hera,forgive me my love. I still love you. In my heart, you are always there, complete and supportive. I hope one of these days, I'd have the courage to say I still love you. I couldn't now, despite the fact that you are now in love with our brother Poseidon. Well. I guess I deserve having you fall for Poseidon. But still, after our divorce, I never intend to find another Queen who would replace you. You are my only Queen. My only love. My only Goddess. My only heart. Oh Hera. I'm so sorry... I'm so so sorry..." Zeus started sobbing silently. Hebe's eyes grew wide. She never knew her Father still felt for her Mother, even though her Mother is getting married to her Uncle Poseidon.

TO BE CONTINUED ...

* * *

_I don't know how long was that. But I'd say it is long. I have rush hour now. I'm on vacation tomorrow. So technically, I won't be writing Chapter 4. But I'll try to write Chpater 4. I also have no time for now to double check spellings and missed grammars. Because I need to pack for now. I'll try to rewrite some words tomorrow. If I could and crep a small version of Chapter 4. Reviews please!_

_-EMPG22HoPe_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Last Song**

_Chapter 4. Luckily I got this written by morning at 9:56. Anyway. I've received a few reviews, that they can't wait for Chapter 4. Well, readers. Here's what you've all been waiting for! Chapter 4! Enjoy! By the way. Thank you so much for the reviews. It livens me up. ;]_

* * *

Hebe could feel her Father's pain. Slight tears grew from her eyes. Of course she never did wanted her parents divorced, but that's what made her like _this._ And everything was too late. Her Mother was in love with her Uncle Poseidon and not with her Father anymore. Hebe crept inside her Mother's room as she walked up to her Father and said,

"Did you really mean that? .. About .. Mother?" Zeus wasn't surprised, he was too consistent to look at his ex-wife. Zeus didn't look back just to see who it was. He knew it was her Daughter. Her daughter Hebe. Zeus sighed lightly as he replied,

"Of course Hebe. Your Mother is my _everything.._" _Everything._ Hebe took word of her Father's _everything_. She bit her bottom lip. _Everything._ It's such a big word that meant a lot. She sat next to her Father as she took her gaze to her sleeping Mother. Hebe sighed as she said,

"I wished she still loves you." Zeus lit up an eye brow. That was contemplate. Zeus took his gaze to his daughter as he said,

"I don't suppose, you still hate me." Hebe took her gaze to her Father as she smiled sweetly. Zeus melted. Finally seeing the sweet smile of his used to be loving daughter. He smiled back slyly. Hebe's sweet smile disappeared and turned to a smirk,

"Not likely. I mean I just hated you because you divorced with Mother." Zeus chuckled lightly. That wasn't funny. Not necessarily. Zeus replied,

"Hebe. There are just some things you can't understand." Hebe lit up an eye brow as she frowned and asked,

"What do you mean things I can't understand? Which _things?_" Zeus sighed as he spoke,

"Love."

Love. A word of emotion. An expression towards the opposite sex. Hebe thought about this. And then, she thought about Heracles. Yes, she did felt _Love_ to Heracles. In a very manner like way. Hebe, with a confused look, frowned and said,

"I understand Love Father. I truly understand Love."

"How can you ever say that you understand Love, dear daughter? You haven't experienced it yet." Hebe giggled lightly as she replied,

"Father I have."

"Really now? May I ask, with who?"

"It's a secret." Zeus lit up an eye brow. Oh, now he gets it. Heracles. It was obvious. Just this morning he could hear the melodious giggle of his daughter with his son Heracles. Zeus just chuckled and said,

"I think I know now. Good night Hebe." Zeus rose from Hera's bed as he walked up to the door quietly. Before he could leave, he turned to see the confused look of his daughter. He smiled slyly as he said,

"I know he'll be _the one_ for you Hebe." And in just seconds, he quietly opened the door and went straight to his room. Hebe was still there, with a mask of confuse look in her face. Hebe giggled slyly as she murmured quietly,

"You naught spy." She smiled and turned to face her Mother. She leaned in front of her as she slightly kissed her Mother's cheek. She smiled lightly and said, "Good night Mother. Sweet dreams." Hebe rose from her Mother's bed and quietly closed the door, not to wake her Mother up.

Morning grew. The sun shined beautifully like Apollo prepared it. Hebe went downstairs for breakfast. She saw the other Gods already seated, waiting for her. When they saw Hebe, they smiled slyly as they all said,

"Good Morning Hebe." Hebe lit up an eye brow as she smiled sweetly at everyone and said,

"Good Morning Everyone." The Gods had surprised looks on their face. Is this real? Hebe just suddenly turned, oh they don't know, _nice_? They just smiled as they watch Hebe gracefully take her seat beside her brother Hephaestus. Apollo smirked as he said,

"Well. Someone's in a good mood today." The Goddesses giggled as The Gods chuckled lightly. Hebe lit up an eye brow as she saw everyone staring at her. She then asked,

"What?" Hebe's sister, Eileithyia smirked as she said,

"Don't act all innocent Hebe. Who is it? Who's the guy?" The others giggled lightly. Hebe just smiled slyly and said,

"What are you talking about? There's no guy." Suddenly, a big knock on the door was heard as Hebe quickly got up and said,

"I'll get it!" Hebe ran to the doors quickly. When she opened the doors, there she saw Heracles.

"Good Morning Hebe." greeted Heracles. His smile, so sweet and divine. Hebe giggled as she said,

"Good Morning Heracles." Hebe smiled sweetly. Oh Gods. Her smile always melts Heracles to the ground. He chuckled as he asked,

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oh! Just give me time to dress." Hebe quickly ran upstairs to change. She brought out her beautiful Sky Blue toga, and added little touches of make up. Meanwhile downstairs while Heracles was waiting, Zeus,Hera,Hephaestus,Ares,Eileithyia and Enyo approached Heracles. Zeus lit up an eye brow as he asked,

"Heracles. Son. What are you doing here so early?" Heracles chuckled lightly as he said,

"Oh. I'm just here to pick up Hebe. I promised her a special place today. We'll be out for the whole day." Eileithyia and Enyo smirked,

"Oh really? What do you have up your sleeve with our sister, hm?" Heracles smiled as he said,

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything wrong to her." Suddenly, they heard livid footsteps on their way. There they saw Hebe. Heracles stared in awe at Hebe. She was beautiful. She wore the same dress her Mother wore on her Barberini, only it was Sky Blue and not white. Everyone stared in awe. They kept quiet as a cricket. Heracles, contemplate over the silence, made the first words,

"Hebe. You look ... beautiful." Hebe's cheeks grew rosy red as she giggled and said,

"Thank You." Hebe made her way through her family as she gave her goodbye's and kisses to her parents and siblings. Heracles held out an approval hand to Hebe as he asked,

"Shall we?" Hebe giggled as she was led up to Heracles' chariot and flew out down to Gaea. Enyo giggled lightly as she said,

"Well,well,well. They make a good pair. I wonder where they're going." Ares frowned,

"Oh Enyo! Let them be. Hebe just found the perfect guy for her. The perfect guy who looked like he has completed Hebe now." Zeus and Hera faced each other as they smiled sweetly at each other. They realized their children were watching so they just took their gaze away from each other and blushed. Hephaestus and Ares chuckled as Enyo and Eileithyia giggled. Hephaestus then said,

"Come on. Let's finish breakfast. I'm starving. And the last thing I wouldn't want to eat is one of Uncle Poseidon's special seaweed." Everyone nodded and left except Zeus and Hera who still stood there. Hera smirked as she asked,

"You knew this would happen, did you?" Zeus nodded. Hera giggled as she said,

"Why? Do you plan to separate them? Hm?" Zeus lit up an eye brow as he said,

"No of course not!" Hera giggled as she responded,

"Just checking." Hera flipped her hair and walked gracefully back to the dining room. Her hips swinging from left to right. Oh Gods, if only he could hold those sweet delicate hips of hers once again, he'd swear upon the river styx that he'll never cheat on her again. Zeus grinned lightly as he followed Hera to the dining room.

Meanwhile with Hebe and Heracles, they rode safely on Heracles' chariot. Still hearing Hebe melodious giggling, Hebe then asked,

"Seriously, where are you taking me?"

"It's a beautiful place. Somewhere you can relax and end up your rebellious life."

* * *

_Well. Here it is. I'm sorry if it's short. ;]_

_I think this is the rest of Chapter 4. For a while. Chapter 5 will be coming soon. Maybe on Friday. Thanks for reading and reviews please. _

_-EMPG22HoPe  
_


End file.
